Loss and Gain
by Arty 1-17
Summary: The team goes off world and it goes horribly wrong (again)


**Loss and Gain**

In an open sea of grass, a large circular object stands tall.But this is no ordinary object, for this circle towers over all but the green trees.A gray-black color with unique engravings in thirty nine sections on the inner ring.Around the masterpiece are nine triangular shapes which have a hint of red or orange.You could presume this was used to worship a god but the ring suddenly activated, as if a badger had been disturbed in its den.Seven of the shapes around the object start to glow like cats eyes in the dark.Then without warning the great circle erupts into life with a wave of blues, climbing from the center of the circle like a great storm.And as quickly as it came the storm settled and the only movement within the circle was a calm lake, as if the storm had never been there.

But movement from within the circle.The lake started to ripple and four bodies emerged from the ring.

Colonel Jack O'Neill had been dreading this mission since the briefing back at the base.He had a gut feeling something was going to go wrong.The sun glared on his face condemning him to fumble around in his fatigues for his sunglasses.He slowly surveyed the scenery around P4X954.He sighed heavily and reminded himself of what he told General Hammond just an hour earlier, _General this place looks like every other we've been to.Nice people but not a lot on the technology front_.

'Well if keeps half the team happy, I won't say anything' he remarked to himself.

He searched for his team and it became clear that this new world might grow on him.Two members of his team were at the dialing home device, or quite aptly abbreviated to DHD, while Teal'c was scouting around the trees.Major Samantha Carter had done a quick search and was informing her CO that were some signs of life near the expanse of tree's to their far right.

He paced over leisurely, as if he was unaware of the fact danger may be around the corner.Danger.It was a word used too often the vocabulary of SG-1, so was near death experiences but O'Neill didn't dwell on that.Dr Daniel Jackson was coming towards him, probably to tell him about some rocks that he found that look old.Jack wasn't going to argue with him.

"Jack, I think I've found something.It looks like its from Eastern Europe, but I can't tell", came the enthusiastic voice of the young archaeologist. There was also a hint of indecisiveness in is voice, which was not a good thing.Daniels knowledge of ancient cultures has helped them out in the past.

"Colonel, there's a path of some sort possibly leading to a village", Sam said as her CO got nearer.

"Okay campers, on to Oz", Jack said with a distinct tone of sarcasm that Daniel and Sam just smiled at.He was missing a reaction, Teal'c."Hang on, where's Teal'c?"

"I don't know sir I saw him around a few minutes ago", came the worried reply of Sam, also slightly confused.He couldn't exactly be missed.A tall, well-built colored guy with an ill fitting olive green uniform and a gold snake on his head should stick out like a sore thumb, but he had completely vanished.

"Alright, fan out.If you run into him or trouble then get on your two way", O'Neill commanded adding "Only use force if you have to", to the end of his sentence, while throwing Daniel his side arm.

'Great way to start a new mission', Jack added to himself

Carter started off carefully towards the path they discovered, Daniel headed over towards the Stargate and Jack was left with door number three.Dryly thinking to himself that nothing good is ever behind door number three, in his case it was trekking across an open field.'Look on the bright side', he thought,' If he fell into a hole you ain't gonna miss him.'He fumbled around with his two-way and pressed the small metal button on the side.As the radio hissed into life he spoke into it "Anyone got anything?"

A deathly silence.

His heart sank to the floor.

This time he yelled into down the two-way and again didn't get an answer.His mind started racing.The radios could be faulty or something he didn't want to think about.

Turning quickly in his boots he started running so fast he feet felt like they weren't touching the floor.He was quite close to the Stargate and he just kept going.His heart was thumping wildly in his chest, so much so that it felt like a drum pounding his ears drums.As the Stargate came into full view, he sped up at first and then his military training kicked in with a string of unanswerable questions appeared.What if they have more technology then us, I can't go in guns blazing, I'll be outnumbered.

O'Neill was panting heavily know and the drumming in his ears was now more intense than ever.His head was throbbing now as if a bolt of lightning had struck him between the eyes.He cupped his head in his hands and sank to his knees.

'Why do I feel so terrible?' he questioned.Then something caught his eye, something reflecting the fleeting suns bright light.Extending hi arm slowly, Jack cautiously reached for the object.He clasped his hand around it and recognized that it felt like metal.There were two of them, on a chain.Jack looked at the object and closed his eyes; the fate of the team had been confirmed.Dragging himself over to the DHD, he dialed home, shielding his eyes from the glare as the Stargate opened.Punching the GDO code into the remote transmitter, hoping they received it before he became the equivalent of a fly on the windscreen, he dragged himself through and promptly passed out on the ramp as Dr Janet Fraiser cam to treat him.

**********

The first thing to hit Sam as she woke up was a very sore head.It felt like a truck was doing circles around her brain in top gear.She pried open her eyes but couldn't focus on anything.It took several more seconds before she could tell where she was.She looked around at what she could only call a cell.It was dark and wet.Water poured down the wall to her right and a small window filtered what little light there was.The floor was cold and hard.In the wall in front was a skeleton hanging like an unanimated puppet, rotten skin and clothing hung from obviously broken limbs.The stench the thing cause made her stomach turn.

Then something touched her shoulder, making her jump to the ceiling.She turned around braced to fight however it was, but the face that met hers seemed familiar if not for the blood that encased his face.She looked hard and recognized the deep blue eyes that locked with her own.It was Daniel.

"Well if you don't like me just tell me!" was the statement made by her friend and teammate, which may have well been said by Jack.He's got a catchy personality.

Her soft smile broke the dead lock and her fierce fist turned into a welcoming hand.Concerned she asked, "How did you get that?"

Daniel grabbed Sam's hand and levered himself to a sitting position.Getting his bearings he answered slowly, "I said something I shouldn't have.I was more worried about you, you've been out for a long time."

Sam was surprised.In her years on the team she has suffered more than a thump on the head and come round quicker.It didn't add up, even a DHD in Astro-Physics wasn't needed to work that one out.

"D'you know where Teal'c is?" only just remembering why she has a lump growing out the back of her head.She also didn't know where Colonel O'Neill is.Best scenario: O'Neill and Teal'c got through the Gate and are thinking up a plan.Worst Scenario: They are all stuck in the same position.She sighted heavily which didn't help her throbbing head.She rubbed the back of her neck carefully, putting that pain down to being jumped as well.

"Now what do we do?" Daniel inquired.

"In my books we've got three choices.One: see what the locals want.Two: Formulate our own escape plan or three: see if the Colonel and Teal'c get us out of here."

There was obvious tension in her voice.Daniel knew that she was skeptical about most things but now was not the time.She was rubbing her neck again.Daniel ignored it and put it down to habit.

He rolled his eyes and hoped Jack was in a better position.

**********

As Jack woke up, he grunted ungraciously several times and then slowly opened his eyes.His head felt worse than before, which was not a good thing to him.

"Hey Colonel, how are you feeling?" was the comforting voice from Janet Fraisers lips.Her smile seemed to warm up the infirmary whenever he was down there.

"Well fine with a massive hangover headache and no team", was the less than passionate reply Jack gave.

Even with her medical and military training, Janet couldn't reply to this.She knew how much the team depended on each other, and remembers the performance put on when they thought Daniel had died.

General Hammond paraded into the infirmary with authority and immediately asked how Colonel O'Neill was doing.SG-1 was his best team and when O'Neill came back alone he knew the next team to go through would be a rescue team.He could be the richest man in the world if he placed a bet on it, emphasizing how difficult it is to control the team as well.But Hammond had to admit when push came to shove, they would get the job done.

"He'll be up and about in no time General", Fraiser replied quickly.

"And when I am", Jack added abruptly "we're going back there and getting my team".His final words could have been set in stone if possible.

_'A very rich man indeed'_ Hammond thought

"Very well Colonel.A probe is being sent through in six hours.If everything checks out you have a go" Hammond said with authority and also compassion.Jack knew he was a good man and he knew how much the team depended on each other.He started thinking, assessing what kind of things could have happened.He simply stared into nothing compiling his thoughts, hopes and fears.

**********

Daniel was woken with a bang but that would have been quieter compared to that.He was still groggy from sleep but picked up what was obviously a door behind the rotting skeleton and someone being dumped like rubbish in to cell.The figure was large, very well built and wearing and olive green uniform with a gold symbol on his head.

Teal'c

Sam got to him before Daniel and aided him to his feet.There was no sign of injury, which was a good thing, but the bad thing was the worried look on his usually empathic face.Sam and Daniel just looked at each other.

"Where is Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked

"We don't know", Sam replied "How are you, no injuries?"

"None"

"Okay", Daniel added, "now we know a way out shouldn't we try and get out?"

"Not a good idea.The door could be guarded, we need our equipment to send the GDO and we don't know where the Colonel is", Sam pointed out.O'Neill had once pointed out to her that she seems to state the obvious in situations this dire.Daniels look reminded her of that and she got on with it."I say make some basic plans.If they take us out of here try to remember what you can like doors, windows.See if you try and find the FRED and…" she trailed off.She was still dizzy and her head was still sore.Her knees decided they couldn't support her anymore and she collapsed to the cold wet floor.

"Sam, Sam", Daniel yelled, "She's unconscious, help me"

Two steps ahead, Teal'c lifted her off the floor and onto the bed of rags.

_'Now would be a really good time to show up Jack'_, Daniel thought wistfully

*********

As the Stargate burst into life anxiety overwhelmed Jack.He was thinking too much into the situation, a little thing he must have picked up from being around scientists all the time.The MALP rolled up the ramp noisily and passed through the event horizon without hassle. This would decide if O'Neill went to rescue his team or not.A strong voice came over the loudspeaker "Object will reach destination in three, two, one…"

Hammond was in the control room watching the teams pace about restlessly at the foot of the ramp.A blurred picture appeared on the view screen, but it was the best outcome for O'Neill.Only the sea of luscious green grass, which greeted SG-1 on first arrival and was broken up by the DHD protruding out of the ground about fifty yards from the Gate, and a line of trees circling the field.

"Oxygen, radiation and gravity levels are normal sir", the technician informed Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill and SG-3, you have a go to rescue the remaining members of SG-1", he ordered softly into the load speaker.

O'Neill flicked a quick salute and trudged into the mouth of the Gate without hesitation.What came next was usual for Jack but for the first time traveler the highest roller coaster in the world couldn't match up to it.

Being half thrown out the other side as before, Jack regained his balance quickly and did a quick head count.Telling some of them to stay behind to 'hold the fort', he made his way over to the path Sam mentioned before.

He wasn't nauseous as he moved this time but the silence was killing.The moved quickly along the woody path, scuffing and scraping their boots with purpose until "Hello"

The unfamiliar voice made the convoy turn on it's heels and point armed rifles at the stranger, who was now visibly terrified of the new comers.

Stepping forward carefully, jack tried to sow some seeds of friendship although this sometimes doesn't work._'How would Daniel do it?'_ he asked himself."Erm, hello.My name Colonel O'Neill", he said tentatively, "We come in peace" He was not getting a good reaction from either himself or the local."Stand down team" Jack commanded to the reluctant troops."We have come looking for our friends, you may have seen them"

"Yes.Three strangers were brought from the Ring.I doubt they will be alive though for they have been cursed by the evil which brought us to this place."

Jack became edgy when he said that.Teal'c couldn't help what he was and Carters experience with Jolinar was not the highlight of her life.

"Oh, I am Tyrell.I will take you to see the village leaders"

Jack followed fearing the worst.

**********

Daniel was getting worried.Sam is in a really bad way and he's a doctor in the wrong field this time.She was hot, very hot, and there was no way of keeping her temperature down.She flinched and jumped into consciousness taking in deep breaths.Reacting quickly, Daniel clasped his hands on her shoulders firmly but gently.

"Sam are you alright?" he asked concerned

"I think so but, so hot", she replied quietly

"Okay, lie down, take it easy"

"No, we gotta get out of here now" she mumbled as she shuffled to get up.

"In your condition Major Carter it is not advisable for you to move", was the blunt information Teal'c provided, and on a regular basis as well.

The rattle of the skeleton made Daniel jump as it crashed open with the door.Two burly guards blocked the door, allowing a small amount of light to filter in.

Teal'c stood in front of his teammates as if to protect them, but Daniel quickly got to his feet and they stood side by side.The only problem with that arrangement though was that Teal'c was at least twice the size of Daniel in muscle and a good head taller than him too.The situation made Sam force a weak smile and the realization that Jack had rubbed off on her, which was scarier than the situation that was before them.

The figure to the right ordered sternly "All of you, follow us, now", the tone in his voice giving the impression he was in no mood to be messed with.

Sam was quickly helped to her feet using Daniel and Teal'c as aides.She walked slowly and painfully after the guard down the lavish corridor.Silk drapes in covered the walls loosely in every color you could think of.On the dull gray walls were glorious paintings of rolling green landscapes and extravagant portraits of presumably, previous owners of this great place.

At the end of the long corridor was an enormous wooden door clad in black metal brackets.The first guard opened the door after rapping on the door slowly three times.The massive doors clawed open and the members of SG-1 were met with a room just as well dressed as the corridor before it.Three dark wooden tables stretched almost the whole length of the room and were littered with glorious candles and flower arrangements.At the top of the room was another long table, reaching across the width of the room, which was just as well decorated.Surrounding the tables in contrast were simple wooden benches which the team were pushed onto.A door which matched the one they entered was at the far end of the hall to the left of the room. Large stain glass windows, on all four walls flooded the room with light and none of them noticed the procession entering the room.

"All rise for the travelers," boomed the second guard.

The remaining members did as they were told so as not to get into more trouble then necessary.

A small man entered dictating something to the group that flanked him.They were heavily armed with M-16's; Daniel noted realizing who they are.

A tall man with silver hair looked down on the smaller one.He was wearing dark sunglasses and an olive green uniform like the rest of the team.The markings on his upper sleeve confirmed who he was, along with the statement so typical from Jack O'Neill.

"Good morning campers" he said cheerily

"You cut it close", Daniel remarked

"You know I like to make an entrance"

"Do you?"

**********

As Colonel O'Neill and SG-3 gathered around the lavish tables with the rest of his team it became obvious they were not in a good way.The blood on Daniels face was a deep red now and Carter, usually bright and open with her opinions (except if that person could kill her career).But she was as white as a sheet and about ready to collapse at a moments notice.

"So, how's the hospitality?" Jack asked knowing what the reaction would be.They just looked at him, Daniel and Sam forcing a smile and Teal'c just with that bemused look which he has become accustomed to.

"We are sorry for any inconvenience", explained a man who Jack could only say looked like a delegate, simply by the over the top clothes he was wearing, "We simply do not trust those with the rings substance in their life fluids"

"Well we can just put this behind us and start over" Jack said sympathetically, but was met with a hampered reaction. Turning to a small chubby man on his right the delegate started saying something, which quickly turned into the quietest argument going.Eventually the man turned to O'Neill and began to clear his throat noisily.

"I'm afraid your arrival has brought about a large issue in our town.Many believe people like your colleagues should be killed immediately if proven to be Goa'uld, but others believe they should have the right to a fair hearing", his words were reserved in judgment but Jack had lost his temper.

"You mean my best people are going to be stuck in this hell-hole for god knows how long and they aren't even in the best condition", 'even if they were I would still be arguing' he added to himself.

"Jack, people of Eastern Europe were highly superstitious and there beliefs led to the movement in places like Salem against so called witches", Daniel pointed out.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

The delegate interrupted the half argument in a soft understanding tone, "They must go through our system of justice.Their crimes cannot go unpunished".

"Now yaw see, we've been through this before and I am _not_ in the mood to be going through it again.He's a good guy really, I mean, he's saved my butt before and he'll do the same for you."

There was that deathly silence again.

A guard entered the room and made his way over to the delegate.The sight was comical as the guard, who was almost twice the height of the delegate leaned over and whispered something loudly into his ear.Jack couldn't make out what was said but the guard received a sharp nod of the head from the delegate, turning sharply to meet the teams as the burly guard quick marched out the door.

"Where's he going?" Jack inquired

"The leader of our village whishes to speak with you and the prisoners, come with me", the delegate reply, obviously unimpressed by the decision.

Jack stood quickly deciding what to do."Okay SG-3, you set up camp at the Stargate, I'll radio if I need anything," he commanded and they reluctantly agreed.

Sam was helped to her feet by Daniel, who shot a concerned glance at Jack.Her temperature was still up and looked about ready to give up on staying conscious.

Jack's mind flashed back to the incident with the mind control thing.Both he and Sam had been told they were one of those Zaetark things, but luckily for him Sam realized they were lying and they had to bring out how they felt for each other.The incident had cost the lives of several good officers and even Martouf.The whole situation must have been confusing for Sam; it must have hurt to because she was the one who took Martoufs life.

Bringing himself back to the present, Daniel helped Sam stagger through the large wooden doors as Teal'c watched apprehensive of his friends condition.He fell back and walked along side O'Neill, striding down the long corridor.

Something hit Jack

Why are they all of a sudden being helpful?

Dismissing the question he looked a head at the large metal door that blunted the rest of the scenery.Someone with a lot of power lived behind there and the huge doors groaned open to a breath taking sight. The room was like a splendid palace covered in gold and there was everything you could think of over the walls.Yet in contrast the floor was dull unclean cobbles which didn't look like they had been cleaned in years.

Perched on a golden throne at one end of the room was a very well dressed man surrounded by servant girls, all of who were leaving nothing to Jack's hyperactive imagination.

The doors clattered shut startling Jack to focus on this problem.The man got up.He was about the same age as Jack but only he was built like Teal'c.His long robes trailed along the floor as he started to make unnecessary circles around the team.

He spoke in a deep voice which would send the fear of God up most people.

"Your weapons are far superior to us, and yet you do not use them to liberate your people", intrigued by the M-16 O'Neill held close to his body.

"We have different customs to you we believe in solving things by reason rather than using muscle to get what we want", Daniel explained while trying to nudge Sam into a better position.

"That is not what the Goa'uld do", he stated

"Oh for crying out loud, we are NOT Goa'uld!He betrayed Apophis and she was taken as a host against her will by a Tok'ra", Jack yelled at the man.

Sam just did enough to catch the eye of her commanding officer to give him a look to say 'Don't mention the Tok'ra' and 'Hurry up, or I'm gonna black out'.The first one really didn't count as Jack could see in the leaders eyes he knew who they were.

"We only have your word on that"

"We came here because were explorers.Ya know, 'Seek out new civilizations' kinda stuff.

The perplexed look on the mans face made O'Neill throw up his hands and pass the buck to Daniel to try and explain.

"You're right we can only give you our word but surely there is another way around this.Maybe we can negotiate the release of out sick for harvesting techniques or technology, weapons", he said empathically.

"My people want them dead and I cannot go against them?"

"Why? Neither Teal'c or Sam can harm or village and are not planning an invasion of Jaffa to raid your village…" Daniel trailed as his attention shifted

"Daniel…" was the last thing Sam said as her body fell limp and her heart stopped beating.

**********

"SAM!" cried out Daniel as placed down her body and tried searching in vain to find a pulse, "Damn"

"What the hell happened?" O'Neill shouted

"She just collapsed and…I can't find a pulse", Daniel yelled back as he started to do basic CPR on his teammate.His lack of field training didn't stop him trying, but the blood which encased his face was mixing with the sweat that was running of his forehead.O'Neill was yelling orders to SG-3 through the two way radio clipped to his fatigues."She's going home now and whoever stands in my way will regret it later", as he clicked the safety off his M-16.

The sweat around Daniels face was making it harder for him to see as it was mixing with the blood that was already there.He rubbed his face against his sleeve turning the green uniform into a horrid shade of brown.Still pumping Sam's chest he started shouting at her "You're not giving up on us like this, just hang on"

He grabbed her slender wrist and started to fumble around for a pulse.A faint thump greeted his fingertips and a wave of relief flew over him.A huge sigh of relief parted Daniels lips but he knew it was too soon to be optimistic.

A quick nod to Jack confirmed he was ready to go.

Jack clicked his M-16 again to mean the gun was loaded and to prove it, a quick burst of lead cracked the stone floor only inches from the feet of the town leader, forcing him to stumble back and trip over his extravagant clothing, and land ungracefully on his backside.

The guards rushed in when the commotion started but were now fleeing in terror at the power of the firearm.

O'Neill paraded out of the room, Teal'c following with Sam in his arms and trailing behind was Daniel almost running to keep up with the pace and the urgency with which they moved.

It didn't take the team long to find their way out and back onto the path they discovered. They rested briefly to allow Daniel to catch up and to check on Sam.Her pulse was still weak but they had to get her home quickly.

The dominating gray ring was a thankful sight the team.All the time Jack was trying to hide how he felt._Why couldn't this be me? Why is it always Sam, well also Daniel? That really sucks._

SG-3 had taken the initiative and dragged Doctor Fraiser through the Gate with a waiting med team.The lifeless body of Sam Carter was taken from the arms of Teal'c and into the care of her friend.Sam and Janet had become good friends over their time at the SGC.Their friendship has been tried and tested and reinforced so many times. This was defiantly the case when Sam spent three months trying to Gate to a planet without a Stargate after the world was hit with a freak asteroid shower, leaving O'Neill stranded.

Janet knew Jack was hiding how he felt for Sam, and she could do nothing to sap him out of it."Alright lets get the Stargate open and the Major home", she ordered.

The Gate roared into life and the GDO was promptly sent through.SG-3 filed through first followed by the medics lifting Sam in the stretcher.Teal'c and Daniel went through next and that left Jack and Janet.Placing a reassuring hand on the Colonels shoulder, they jumped through and stepped out as Sam was being wheeled away to the infirmary.

"Dr Jackson, I'll need to take a look at that gash", Janet soothed as she led him down the cold metal ramp.

""Teal'c, you go get yourself checked out as well", Jack ordered half-heartedly.A small bow of the head from the tall man showed he would comply.

This left O'Neill stood alone in the Gate room alone.He was unaware that Hammond had been watching from the control room, and had now joined his best officer next to the imposing ring."Go and get yourself changed and checked out, Jack.If she's anything like Jacob, she'll pull through in no time", Hammond said softly.

"Yes sir, and I know she's a hell of a lot like Jacob", he replied and the two men smiled.Jack trudged out of the Gate room and started to ask questions.Why was there so little resistance?Why was the Stargate never kept guarded?Jack shook his head and dismissed them as speculation.He dumped his gear and headed off to the infirmary.

**********

Daniel had been staring at the rock ceiling of the infirmary for about 15 minutes before he realized that one; there' nothing to see and two; he spends so much time down here that he's seen it all before.He sighed heavily and panned around the room.To his left, Teal'c being given a clean bill of health by Dr Fraiser, in front of him a door leading to a barren corridor and to his right, Sam on every possible monitor going.

He sat up quickly causing him to go dizzy; he rubbed his hands over his now clean face and felt the soft cotton padding over his right eye.He caught a glimpse of Jack coming down the once barren corridor as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.He took small soft steps over to his friend's bed and he leaned on the cold metal rails capturing the bed.The tiny blips of the heart monitor drew his attention to the luminous screen.He scanned the machine noticing her heart rate was still a little down and she had the temperature.He touched her hand softly and was amazed at how she was still so warm.

Looking down on his lifeless teammate it made him realize how close they had come to loosing her.Daniel closed his eyes.He rested his head on his hand and just wished that she would come out of this alive.

"How is she?"

The words made Daniel touch the sky.Jack had stalked up behind him.

Jack was stood there, watching, not knowing what to do.

"Better off asking Janet", Daniel replied solemnly.

They looked at each other and in a unison only brought about by friendship they turned and looked at their still friend.

They just stood in silence as Teal'c loomed over on the other side.

A thought occurred to Jack.The last time he had seen Sam on this many monitors was just after her meeting with Jolinar.

Janet had been a witness to the events which had just occurred.She stared softly at the members of SG-1 engulfing Sam.They were all worried; it could even be seen in the usually unemotional Teal'c.She walked over, still dressed in combat fatigues, and her words were soft and comforting to the team.

"We were worried that her heart may stop again but I don't think there will be anything to worry about.We'll see what the blood tests show tomorrow",

She fixed her gaze on Jack and continued.

"Colonel O'Neill we can do the physical now and then I want you all to get some rest", her words were now firm and none of the men were in the mood to start an argument.

A smile eased across Jack's face.Daniel and Teal'c were already being paraded out of the infirmary and Jack threw himself onto the gurney.Janet finished the medical quickly and as soon as he hit the bed, he was sleeping like a log.

**********

O'Neill woke from his peaceful sleep in a manner which even scared him.He bolted upright, sweat dripping from his forehead.The soft white vest now clung to his body, soaked in his own perspiration.He was breathing heavily and loudly, his eyes wide in fear.One sentence.It had driven the fear of God up him for two and half years.

_"For God's sake Jack it's telling the truth"_

He was back in the cells.He was turning out the door, away from his second-in-command, away from his friend.The snake had been talking to Jack, trying to persuade him to let it go.Teal'c had told Jack not to see her as a friend, but as a Goa'uld.Easier said then done.But it wasn't the snake tones anymore.It was his friend pleading in fleeting hope that the thing that had taken her body was not lying.

He couldn't sleep.

He had to see her.

He sloppily threw on his fatigues and trudged down the corridor, lost in his endless thought.So lost even that his instinct had brought him to her lab.He stood there for what seemed like hours before he brought up the courage to push her door open.

The lab was usually a hive of activity, even this early in the morning.She had to be pulled from her lab before they went on the mission.Whenever he walks in, she'll be there.A wide smile would cover her face and her bright blue eyes would sparkle under her ruffled blonde hair.But now, papers were strewn over every surface.Unfinished experiments, well that wasn't that much of an unusual sight.She usually had several projects going at the same time.

"Couldn't you sleep?"

The voice was male, soft, tired.Jack turned around saw Daniel leaning in the doorway.The pad on his head had now been demoted to a line of gauze holding the stitches in place.

"Well I was but…I had a flashback", was his quiet reply.

"D'you want to talk about it?" flashing a halfhearted grin at his friend.Jack let out an exasperated sigh and walked towards the door.He took a quick look around the room and said "Come on, let's head down to the infirmary before we debrief".

**********

Both men walked in utter silence down to the infirmary.As they entered they noticed a lack of movement around Sam.Daniel was scanning the room for Janet, who had obviously seen them and was making a beeline in their direction.She looked worried, and to see that from a doctor never helped.

"Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson, I wasn't expecting to see you until debriefing", she said with a lack of belief in the statement.

"We wanted to see how she was", Jack stated.

"I'll give you details in the debriefing, but otherwise she's fine"

"Okay, I'll see you down stairs", he said reluctantly.He knew she was holding something back but was in no mood find out why now.

Turning slowly, he focused on Sam.She looked so lifeless and helpless.

The whole situation was tormenting Jack.

Something always goes wrong.

"Jack", Daniel pulled him out his gaze "Come on"

They walked out the doors of the infirmary and down to the mess hall for breakfast before heading for the tedious debriefing on the failure of SG-1's mission to P4X954.

The main bulk of the meeting Jack paid no attention to.Just sat there and pretended to listen.He was waiting for Dr Fraiser's report.

She looked tired and worried.

She stood up slowly and looked solemnly into the faces surrounding the lengthy table.They reminded her of Cassandra waiting to receive a present or after she hasn't seen Sam for a long time.Well she hasn't and somehow Janet was going to have to explain that Sam was ill.She took in a deep breathe and began.

"Major Carter is stable but her blood tests have come back and they are not what I expected.She seems to be in an advanced stage of the condition Colonel O'Neill was in when he first came back.High temperature, weak but regular pulse", 

"Doctor what the hell is wrong with her?" O'Neill ordered

"Well Colonel, I'm not sure.When she was taken as a host and Jolinar died she was left with a protein mark and a small level of naqadah in her blood"

A cold shiver ran up Jacks spine.The mention of Jolinar after his nightmare was a little more than coincidence.

"So what does that mean exactly doctor?" General Hammond said with restraint.Sam was more than a junior officer to him.Her father was a good friend for so many years and Sam can be called his friend.

"Well General to put it bluntly there's a problem"

Jack made a mental note; _stop adding words like problem to the general vocab of the team.I don't understand most of what they say anyway and these things are not encouraging._

"We found something in her blood which is playing with the chemistry and we think this is why she is like this.There is also a sharp increase in the amount of naqadah in her blood"

"Okay well we can put the coincidence down to the fact Jack and Sam were both hosts for a short time but why has Jack recovered and Sam hasn't," Daniel asked

Jack looked at him in brief realization that he was right.Their second encounter with Hathor ended with Jack nearly becoming a host after he was given a Goa'uld.Luckily there was a Tok'ra in her ranks and they managed to use the cryogenic freezing to stop it taking full control.

"Well Dr Jackson, I think Sam has reacted differently because she was a host for several days whereas the Goa'uld in the Colonel was only there for a few hours and it didn't take full control

"General I recommend we contact the Tok'ra to ask for there advice on how to handle this and also Jacob Carter will have to be informed."

"What's there to ask?We go back to P4X whatever and get the cure from those guys" Jack demanded

"Well Colonel, it's more serious then that"

"How?"

"The entity is replicating a particular part of her blood and moving on to the next task"

"So?"

"Sir, I think its regenerating Jolinar"

**********__

"What?!"

"Calm down Colonel" Janet soothed

"How the HELL do you expect me to calm down"

"That's enough Colonel" Hammond boomed

"I believe you should calm down O'Neill or I will be forced to take action," Teal'c warned.He had been quiet over the last day.Jack knew that he was just as worried as the rest and really didn't want to get into a fistfight with someone who could break his arm without breaking a sweat.

Jumping out of his chair, Jack started pacing the length of the room quickly almost as if to catch up with his mind and what he was thinking.Trying to lighten the mood Janet said "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor"

Daniel winced.It caught her attention and she didn't understand.

"Déjà vu, Sam said that when I was hooked to the sarcophagus"

Janet went silent, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Colonel, contact the Tok'ra, Jacob.We have to find out what is going on and fast.Dismissed" Hammond ordered and quickly made his way to his office.The door slammed shut and the man fell into his chair.

He has known Jacob for a long time and remembers the proud look on his face when announcing he had a baby girl.Sam meant everything to Jacob and especially after falling out and making up with Mark.The family didn't always see eye to eye but they would be lost if something was to happen to one of them.

Gazing over the smooth hazel mahogany desk towards the fluorescent red telephone perched on the end, Hammond knew he would have to inform a higher power of the situation, no matter how much protest he would get from his best officer.

Sighing he reached with his chubby arm and grabbed the receiver viciously. Not needing to dial he barked a command down the mouthpiece and waited for the reply.

**********

"Incoming traveler" the technician shouted as the Stargate roared into life. "Receiving GDO, it's the Tok'ra sir"

"Alright lets get this over with, open the iris," Jack said with no emotion in his voice.The last few hours had passed quickly and they had not been easy on him.Coupled with his lack of sleep and food, Jack was not in a good mood.

The iris scraped open and all that could be seen was the imposing blue of the iris.That had always puzzled O'Neill.Why blue, not red or green.Maybe it had something to do with physics and Carter could try and explain it to him later.Snapping back to reality the blue rippled and several bodies emerged from the worm hole, all wearing matching beige tunics with a simple pouch thrown round their necks.The female in the group wore a revealing orange suit which made Jack recognize her immediately.

Anise and Jacob Carter led the posse of Tok'ra, who seemed to be carrying an entire army with them in several large boxes.The Gate shut down abruptly and the airmen in the Gate Room started to help the Tok'ra carry the boxes.From the looks of it though the Airmen were simply getting in the way.

"Jacob, it's good to see you could get here so quickly.I'll take you straight down to see her," Jack said but it was Selmak that answered in the distinctive Goa'uld tone that Jack couldn't trust even from an ally.

"Jacob wishes to speak with General Hammond before he sees his daughter"

O'Neill didn't argue and they made there way silently down to Hammonds office.O'Neill rapped on the metal door three times and opened the door as the command to enter was shouted harshly.

Hammond scraped the chair as he stood up to great his friend."Jacob, I thought you would want…" He trailed off to allow Jacob to speak.

"George, I want to talk to you" looking at Jack as he emphasized "alone"

Taking the hint Jack turned and was startled by Anise.He hadn't spoken to her since their encounter with the Zaetark thing.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that"

"I was behind you all the time Colonel O'Neill"

"Whatever.I suppose you want to set up your porta-lab" O'Neill quipped but the joke was wasted."Follow me"

**********

There was an obvious tension in the air between the old friends.They had never had to meet under these circumstances before.The large round clock ticked around merrily and the plant on the pine bookcase stood like an observer.An eyewitness to the events unfolding in the office.

"George, I'm going to get straight to the point.I never planned for this to happen but it has.Now you explain to me why my little girl is stuck in that infirmary wired to every possible monitor going with the threat of Jolinar being forced back into her"

The anger in Jacobs voice was blatant and it had gradually made his voice rise with every word he said.

"Jacob" Hammond said softly "I had no idea this would happen.We don't know how it happened, its all speculation at the moment".Hammond knew Jacob didn't believe him.

"And I'm supposed to accept that.My girl goes out one day and comes back the next with a dead Tok'ra reappearing in her"

"We're doing all we can to stop this.Surely if the process is complete you take Jolinar out of Sam like you did with Klorel and Skaara"

Selmak answered

"We have no idea how either will react as this is a complex situation and Jacob is not willing to put her through that as well"

"I understand but…" The wailing sirens interrupted Hammond.

Exchanging fearful glances both men tried to get through the door at full speed.

The corridors were a hive of activity with guards running around screaming orders not caring what got in the way.

O'Neill's voice somehow carried over the noise for the men to hear "General, Infirmary"

The words cut through the air and Jacob took off like his life depended on it.Not caring how many people he ran into he made his way to the infirmary.To him it felt like eternity, in real time the greatest runner in the world could not have matched his speed.

Bursting through the doors the sight before him could only be described as chaos.Dr Fraiser was yelling orders at the nurse to move as many patients as possible to a secure room to his right.And to his left was Sam.Her arm wrapped tightly around the throat of Daniel, who had a look on his face as if to say not again. A guard was sprawled on the floor and Sam now possessed his 9mm.This was aimed at Teal'c and the crowd of armed guards.Jacob's presence distracted her.

He could feel it.

Selmak spoke.

"Jolinar kree"

**********

"Selmak?" was the confused reply given by the Tok'ra

"Let him go", Selmak said and Daniel was pushed into the arms of the big Jaffa.She slowly lowered the gun but tensed as the guards moved forward.

"Stay were you are" Hammond and O'Neill ordered in unison

"It's been a long time Jolinar"

"A very long time but I am confused.The host's memories show I died, because of the assassin.It has been a long time and a lot has happened."

"Yes it has"

"But there is something else.Our hosts are related by blood"

Jacob took over the conversation

"Yes can I speak to her"

Closing her eyes and bowing her head, Sam took control of her body.Clasping her hands to her head she fell to her knees allowing the gun to drop.Jack got to her first kicking the gun well out of reach.He put a hand on her shoulder watching as the sky blue medical robes emphasized the heavy breathing.

She turned to face Jack; her soft blue eyes stared into his deep brown.Jack could see what was going through her mind.Was this a dream or a horrible reality? "Colonel" she said softly.Jacob was now at his daughter's side and she turned to meet his eyes."Dad", was the last thing she said before she broke down in tears.

Jacob pulled her close, realizing he had not seen her like this for a long time.He held her in his arms like she was a little child again.Glancing up at Hammond was all it took for the guards to disperse.Her father placed Sam lovingly on the un-tucked bed.The whole thing had gotten too much for Jack.Running a hand through his silver hair he turned and paced out the doors.

He couldn't believe it.

He was going through this again.

Ignoring the desperate pleas by Daniel, he headed for the surface.

**********

The fresh air felt refreshing on Jack's face.The sky was clear and the sun was beating down on his face.Taking in an enormous breathe of air, Jack slumped against the rocky edge of Cheyenne Mountain.

Why?

That was the only question he wanted answering.

After all they had been through.

So much loss and gain.

Apophis' failed attack on earth.Alliances had been made, although many didn't want to give anything away.But many a friend had been lost.Kawalsky, he was the first one to spring to mind.Somehow Makepeace had been bribed into following Maybourne.And through many a System Lord had been killed including Apophis, who was know a very powerful adversary.

Looking around at the world getting on with life, blissfully unaware of what's going on.Cars of all shapes and sizes would race past on the freeway, traveling to the airport for their holiday destination of summer home.

It had been a while since Jack had been able to appreciate a summer vacation.The last time he could remember was with Charlie.He'd tried to spend as much time as possible with Charlie over that holiday.He had regained his son's belief but that was taken away when he was recalled.It tore apart his heart.

The next time he saw Charlie… He squeezed shut his eyes.The clap of the gun echoed in his head.'Try to focus on the present' his mind screamed at him.

Cassandra, with her it was almost like being given a second chance.But she was closer to Sam and Janet.Wrapping his arms around his body, remembering Sam had promised on her life to spend some of the summer with her.

A small tear ran down the cheek of the tough colonel.He quickly rubbed it off and tried to regain some composure.He had to keep his image, even in these circumstances.Throwing himself off the rock face he trudged over to the dull metal door separating the reality from science fiction.He hesitated over the cold metal handle of the door leading into the inner depths of Cheyenne.

Can he face going back?

Knocking back the thought he swung open the door and made slow progress towards the elevator, the doors marked with bright yellow stripes.Delving into his trouser pocket, he rummaged for his security card and half-heartedly swiped it through the small metal blue box.

He stood alone in the elevator, listening as it whirred and clicked its way down into the belly of the mountain.

**********

Teal'c stood proud in the doorway, filling every possible space.His eyes looked fixed on a particular spec on the stony wall, but were really keeping a caring eye on his teammate.

The tall man made a large room seem small in his presence and this made sure trouble was averted.He wasn't expecting anything to happen though.

Teal'c was sure that the person staring lifelessly into nothing was Samantha Carter.A million thoughts and emotions seemed to be running through her eyes.She sat with her legs tucked close to her body, her slender arms holding them tightly.She was pale and obviously shocked by the experience.She once told the Tok'ra "Don't ask me to go through that again".And know she sits with a Tok'ra in her with no visible way of things returning to normal.

Then again it could be Jolinar contemplating rebirth into a very different life. A life without her soul mate.Either way the body seemed small, as if the world around them had collapsed in.

Jacob stood next to his daughter, who hasn't had a perfect life, but she has dealt with it.She knows how to pick herself up and start again, something she defiantly got from her mother.Selmak stood next to a friend, who was believed to be dead, but is now going through some strange phases.

The silence in the room was impenetrable.Only the shuffling of the nurses could be heard, going about their daily routines, scratching numbers and readings onto various forms.

Anise pushed past Teal'c without a word and eyed out Jacob.Spotting the stare, he made his way over steadily.A looked a concerned was plastered on her face, making Jacob anxious.He wasn't in the mood for more bad news.

"What's wrong Anise?" he asked

"Jacob I think we need to take Samantha and Jolinar back the planet SG-1 visited.We can only reverse the process by going there" Anticipating Jacobs next question she continued."I think the process is only temporary for so long before it is irreversible.Even then a special procedure must be executed for it to be reversed"

Butting into the conversation Janet asked "How the hell did you come to that conclusion"

"I have encountered this race before"

Jack had entered the room quietly listening to every word.

"So that's why he knew the Tok'ra"

**********

O'Neill's voice made everyone turn on their heels.The look of disgust and distrust was etched over his face and he was making no attempt to hide it.The Tok'ra had lied and swindled their way out of a lot of things and Jack was hell bent on making sure they didn't do it again.

He sharply ordered the petrified airman to get Hammond down here and he continued his verbal assault on Anise."Why the hell didn't you tell us? Oh no I forgot you guys think you're high and mighty enough not to tell us"

"Calm down Colonel" Jacob said with no effect

"HOW do I do that?You're calm, how are you calm?"

"Selmak"

"Oh" Jack replied, slightly taken a back by the simplicity of the answer "Well I say go back there now and reverse it.We can deal with her later, our main priority is Sam"

Sam shifted on the bed and quietly Jolinar added her voice to the conversation.

"The thought of dying again is not something I like to relish in", bowing her head Sam joined in "and I'm not too keen to go through that again either"

There was a determination in her voice.Jack and Jacob exchanged worried looks knowing, from years of experience, it was hard to sway her when she was like this.

They both gave her sympathetic stares though.

She's been through too much over her time at the SGC.This was defiantly not one of the highlights.Selmak tried to reason with her.

"Jolinar please, it will be better for both"

"No.Samantha has been put through enough.My presence will help her" was the angry reply.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because Dad, I'm gonna go crazy" Sam replied

Jacob spoke trying to talk some sense into his daughter, who seemed to have already made up her mind.Was there one last thing to make her change her mind.

"Sam are you sure this is the best solution?"

"You don't understand…" she said quietly and painfully.

"Try me"

**********

It seemed like all eyes were on Sam as she sat at the end of the long black conference table.The rest of SG-1 sat at the other end of the table anxious as to how this meeting will come off.General Hammond faced her, deep in thought.Filling Sam's usual place in the soft leather seats was Janet next to her was Jacob.Teal'c and Daniel sat to her right and next to the large Jaffa was Anise.

Flanking either side of Sam was too big Marines, who were all set to use live ammunition if push came to shove.Janet had insisted on them using tranquillizers though and they had to reluctantly agree after Hammond heard the argument.

The chair creaked as she leaned into the chair, deliberately making it seem louder.No-one knew what to say so no-one spoke.Again Sam leaned into the chair and allowed the rustling of the crisp fatigues control the room.

The occupants of the room were looking at each other to start the conversation so Daniel plucked up the courage.He looked deep into the face of the person sitting in that chair.He didn't know whether to call her Sam or Jolinar. On the outside it looked like his friend, but on the inside lay a creature that had been dead for just over two years.It hurt so badly after it happened the first time, just a year after he lost Sha're.

"Sam, Jolinar.Why have you decided to stay like this?"

Daniel didn't hide the pain when asking this, but Sam just flashed that grin.There was another motive behind it this time.

"Why?, because I feel great"

"No, I don't believe that.Sam I didn't bring you up…" Jacob started

"No you didn't!" Sam finished

Jacobs eyes flashed with rage, disbelief and also quite literally.How could she say that.After all this time, why has she decided to take up an old argument now.

"Well that's not like you"

"No, Colonel it's not", the Tok'ra took over, "Samantha has been thinking through the situation and believes that it will best for all if she stays like this"

Anise spoke knowing the Tok'ra were not very liked by Colonel O'Neill.

"I think we should stay with the initial plan and go back to the planet"

"How do we know that the reception is going to be as warm as when my team first went there?" Hammond said sternly but not shouting either.

"We don't, we can only try sir" Jack said

The eyes of his best team fixed their piercing gaze on him.He had to give them the chance they wanted."You go in one hour, dismissed".He didn't look at anyone saying the last word, he simply made his own way into his office.

**********

SG-1 stood at the base of the ramp armed and ready for action.The paced around the floor without reason and looked nervously at the gate when one of the chevrons locked noisily in place.When the final chevron locked in, they all watched out of habit as the gate belched into life.

They clambered up the ramp with the Tok'ra in tow.The leaped through the gate and out the other side to a less than warm reception.

A very, very large group of the inhabitants of P4X945 were surrounding the gate armed to the teeth with their equivalent of pick-axes and pitch forks.The sky was dark and night fall was not far off.The group carried torches illuminating the sky to a deep crimson.

"Err, hi!" Jack said

"Leave this place with the demons.They have no place here"the town leader cried, obviously no worse for wear after his close encounter with a round of bullets.

"We want to know what you did to me" Sam shouted.The fire made her eyes sparkle in the night.She inched forward towards the group, making sure she didn't make sudden movement.Unclipping her side arm, she threw it to the soft grass with a dull thump."I'm not going to harm you"

"We knew you would return.You think that you can infiltrate us and not feel the consequences" the leader said with a brash arrogance.

Anise replied "We did not mean to upset your people and for that we are sorry but we need your help"

"You want us to return her to the way she was, that is impossible.You have left your return too late" he said

Jacks heart sank for the umpteenth time in the past few days.

She couldn't go back.

He glanced across at his friend.She had a look of shock on her face.There was still a part of her that wanted to go back, but now this was almost impossible.

**********


End file.
